User talk:3c8fpn3p233c8fpn3p23
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 01:14, June 9, 2010 Look, I respect all users, but dude, you can't control me or change my mind. If I think Seddie will end up, that's my opinion, if you think Creddie will end up, that's your ''opinion. Don't be controling me. Write back. '-Bunnyboo50''' 06:10, July 9, 2010, (UTC) Relax.. Creddie Niranda & Bunnyboo relax. We can agree to disagree, ok? Roxas82 21:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Creddie & Seddie blog I wrote a blog with Seddie and Creddie fans in mind. Check it out if you want. Roxas82 22:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi Creddie Niranda Lover!! I totally agree to your comment on the Creddie Page. Creddie is My life. I would Literally KILL Myself is it did'nt happen. (Maybe not Kill, but physically hurt.) I actually FAINTED when I saw the iSaved your life commercial. I woke up two hours later. Ahhh...Memories. Write Back!!! Carly+Freddie=Creddie 21:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Creddie4ever Seddie Why did you blank an entire section on the Seddie page? Please don't do this again. SeddieBerserker 21:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) If it was an accident, ok. Btw, you don't have to hate Seddie. I don't hate Creddie, I just like Seddie a lot more. SeddieBerserker 02:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Be Careful Creddie Niranda Lover, I know you extremely hate Seddie with all your heart or something, be careful. I just enter the wiki buiness or what ever, but I want to let you know to be careful here on this wiki. I hope you'll be safe. How Harsh Can You Be?! @Creddie Niranda Lover, I saw a comment from Seddie Lover and she seemed pretty upset with you. Sometimes, you need to watch what you say and on Christmas morning you'll recieve a stack of cold in your stocking, even if Santa's not real! I do respect you, but I don't respect anyone who could hurt a person's feelings. Plus tell your friend I'm not bonkers! '-Bunnyboo50 '''9:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) You Little.... My friend is gone, because YOU! I can't believe it, I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore! I feel so angry I could punch anything. Please you HAVE to say sorry to @Seddie Lover. She quit iCarly Wiki, because of you broke her brain and heart! How self-cennter and competitive can you be with Creddie. Think about it. I feel like pinishing you! But I don't LIVE with you! @Seddie Lover, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Please say sorry to @Seddie Lover. She joined Victorious Wiki! And sure enough, she's there! Now go! And sorry being mean to you, I just really upset with you. '-Bunnyboo50 03:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh My God.... Im SO Sorry.... I don't get why all those people are blaming you. I just dont. What did you do wrong!? Plus, It isn't your fault!! I understand you. Im glad you did'nt leave. I would be so lonley without you. But some people don't understand you. At all. Im really sorry, And I hope BunnyBoo50 Gets Blocked for what she did. You didn't deserve it! -Creddie4Ever Carly+Freddie=Creddie 14:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU i just saw your happy birthday wishes on the sibby page!! you remembered, some of my bffls from school forget and i mentioned it to them so many times. you are over the internet and i probably mentioned it ONCE and u remembered! u r seriously the best! it was june 28th and isn't your birthday like may 13th or 14th?? haha lol. still, we creddie shippers need to stay strong!!!! WE ARE INCREDDIEBLE!!! -emily hey im gonna be on iicarlyy blogspot so if you wanna talk ill be on for about an hour or so :) emily Sure!! :) I'd love to meet you onlie again, and come alive some memories; the time when we got to know us..Memories, they go soo fast. Ahh..and now you're my BFF!! :D We took a big step to friendship (and sisters!!) Thanks So MUCH! Hey Sister!! I just want to thank you for all the awsome things you do for/with me!! I am SO glad to have you and @Emlick96 as my two BFFS!!! (And Sisters!) I feel like the LUCKIEST girl in the world!!! You are InCREDDIEble, and I will ALWAYS Have you in my heart! -Creddie4ever Carly+Freddie=Creddie 23:49, July 17, 2010 (UTC) While you were gone... While you were gone, I asked Seddie lover to give you a second chance, and she did. She is here, waiting for you to come back on! Leave her a message on her talk page, maybe that would clear things up!!! Your BFF, Creddie4everCarly+Freddie=Creddie 01:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree... I agree with you....110%. @Seddie Lover WAS Being a little sarcastic. And guess what? Everyone calls me wierd too, because im so friendly and OBSESSED With Creddie! We have so much in common!!!! =) Your BFF, Creddie4ever Hello? Excuse me? Anyone here? Yello? Do you hate me? If you due...... never mind. I read a comment from you, an I feel like you truely do hate me. I wish you and Bunnyboo50 would just STOP fighting! Please tell your friend that my friend's not insane, please. And I know you and Bunnyboo50 hate each other a lot but there should be friendship between you two girls. Please. Creddie4ever please don't say that you want Bunnyboo50 blocked off Bunnyboo50 out of iCarly Wiki, that's really rude and terribly unfriendly. Please be nice. HEYY LOOK WHATS HOT ON REGULAR WIKIA !!!!!! http://www.wikia.com/Wikia and heres a picture Are You There! Are you there, @Creddie Niranda Lover! Come on! We're on a mission to win @Seddie Lover back to iCarly Wiki! Remember! Fine, I'll calm down! '''-Bunnyboo50 '''10:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello! Yello! Hi! I'm back! Happy Sister's Day!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Hey there, I'm a total Seddie fan, but I find your opinions really cool and interesting. :) HELLO!! Hey, sista! I see ur back! WELCOME BACK! What do you think about iStart a fan war? Do you think Freddie will be jealous? WILL CREDDIE HAPPEN AT THE END? Will Carly fall for freddie? YES. YES. AND YES! What do you think? Oh, and check out my new blog on Creddie plots! BE SURE TO COMMENT! xD xoxoxo, Creddie4ever Carly+Freddie=Creddie 17:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Totally! Yeppers! Carly and a special Tech producer....Hmmmm...... :) :) :) It totally fits the script! #1 example really goes well. I mean, she says Aww, Freddie. Like, in a sweet way. :) Number two, is a little harsh. I Do Please stop adding that line: "Freddie gets mad at Sam in a scene." That is NOT in the summary on the TV.com web site referenced. Please Help With Our Wiki Can you please help my new wiki. You can help with errors on pages, create blogs (of your favorite characters, episodes, video game, and make your user page with your favorite pictures). Also check out character pages, episodes, and seasons list? Click here to go on and help http://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls:_Action_Time_Wiki. PS: I'm sorry for everything, do you forgive me? Please write back on the wiki I created. Sup? So you're annoyed by Seddie and Jathan as well, eh? Glad to see we have something in common. Lord Rapter 14:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Yeah, so am I, I actually hate them both, especially Jathan(you probably know why). And yes, I do love Jennette with all my heart. Nate(me) + Jennette = Nennette! Lord Rapter 04:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ships? Yeah, even though it seems crazy, I do believe I'll get to be with Jennette someday, I even bought her a ring. <3 Anyways, I don't really ship anything, I mostly watch iCarly because it's an entertaining, funny, edgy show, and I get to see Jennette/Sam. My friends and I did make up a sort of joking ship, '''Sate(S'/am and N/'ate)since I am writing an iCarly story thing where I'm dating Sam(partially to mess with Seddie fans, you can read my userpage for more info), though I'm mainly doing that for fun. =P Like, I'd totally date Sam if she were real, and I'm actually roleplaying with someone who's RPing as Sam on Twitter and YouTube. It's all good fun and whatnot. I guess Creddie's alright, I did enjoy iSaved Your Life, in my opinion anything's better than Seddie as long as it doesn't involve Sam. =P Lord Rapter 17:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Interesting Yeah, I am, I just need the chance to tell Jennette how I feel. And your right, there is a very high chance Creddie could happen. Also, I'll send you my iCarly story thing I wrote if you're interested(it has 7 chapters so far)As for Miranda, I'm not attracted to any girls other than Jennette whatsoever, but I do think she's a skilled actress. I liked her a lot on D&J when I was younger. Lord Rapter 18:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Miss you!!! I MISS YOUUU! Did you watch iGet pranky?? Remember that Sam has a "little crush" on Spencer! Awwwwww Hey...... Since Sam has a crush on spencer, she doesnt have one on Freddie. Thus, carly and freddie HAVE To be together!!!!! OH MY GOD! I cant wait for iSell Penny Tees! I NEED MORE CREDDIEEE!! Write back!!! -Creddie4ever FanFiction I think I found you on FanFiction! Are you CreddieFreak? I loved "Never is too late" It was really good. :) Id rather not.. I had rather not give out my email......Sorry!! I dont have a fanfiction, sadly. :( Did you see iGet pranky yet?? :P Be Careful... It's okay that you like Creddie, but don't be so serious about it. You're going to offend people. Also, you can like a ship without hating the other. Just sayin'.... Cartoonprincess 21:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess:) Ok, so I've been looking at your page..... And I looked under your "I Dislike Section" and it says you dislike Sam. Why? Xxsedddiegurrlxx 22:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you still here? Hi, Sista. I havent seen you around the wiki, and i was wondering if you are still here. I came back because i missed you and Emily but i can see you guys arent here. So If you ever get this message, I MISS YOU and leave me a messafe on my talk page. Sincerely, Carly+Freddie=Creddie 15:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Miss you.. If you ever see this, I want you to know I haven't forgot about my two sisters. I miss you, Leave me a message. Your sister, forever and always, Creddie4ever